


A Day in the Life

by Atanih88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanih88/pseuds/Atanih88
Summary: This is what happens when crime-fighting superheroes date other crime-fighting superheroes.Written for the prompt 'bruises'.





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while. So, this is not even close to as angsty as the prompt makes it sound. I've never written these two before and found it extremely hard to write Tony's voice, guess I'll just have to keep practicing :)
> 
> Written for a [bingo challenge](http://amar09.tumblr.com/post/174828741459/so-after-i-really-long-time-away-from-fic-ive) I'm doing with [Laifis](https://laifis.tumblr.com), please check out her work, it's beautiful *_*

This is what happens when crime-fighting superheroes date other crime-fighting superheroes.

Crime-fighting superheroes get hurt. Goes with the job. And Tony's used to dealing with aches and pains and broken limbs and well—there was that time where shrapnel was trying to get into his heart yadda yadda. 

Here's the thing. 

Tony still doesn't know how to handle it when it happens to Pete.

Peter, who is in Tony's bed right now, his back to Tony, the planes of it expanding with each of his breaths. Peter's got a nice back. It's as lean and lithe as the rest of him. 

Peter's not in pain like this. His freak metabolism is probably working overtime to heal all the bruises that stand out on his pale skin, skin that Tony knows burns easy too. 

Maybe it's because of Peter's insane healing ability that the bruises have deepened so quickly. The purple and blue and yellow—Tony can't see the yellow now, the room is too dark for that—marbled over Peter's skin, are a testament to just how bad Peter's encounter with baddie of the week had gone.

The room is hot despite the open balcony doors. The heat descended on New York about two days ago and has made itself at home. Tony's sticky with it. Peter kicked off the sheets a while back and his boxers have slipped lower on his hips from shifting around. The shorts are snug, cutting high up on Peter's thighs, leaving them bare to Tony's eyes. Peter's legs are as badly bruised and scraped up as his back.

Which sucks. Tony loves Peter's legs. They're like a slice of flexible heaven sent down by the Gods. 

Tony turns on his side, sighing as he gives in and curls a hand around the meat of Peter's thigh, rubs a thumb over the thin hairs there.

"Doesn't hurt."

Or that's what Tony thinks Peter says. The words are muffled into the pillow and half slurred with sleep.

Well. If he's already awake. "FRIDAY, gimme some light."

The bruises look worse in the warm glow. "I thought you were the one supposed to be kicking ass. I mean. This isn't judgement, I'm just saying." He gestures with his hand as he talks but doesn't break contact with Peter's skin.

"—the other guy."

"Uh-huh. You talking to me or the pillow? Is the pillow more stimulating?"

Peter's shoulders heave with his sigh. He groans as he flops onto his back. His hair is all over the place and his mouth is sleep swollen. Tony likes that. He leans in and nips Peter's bottom lip. 

Just a taste. 

And another. 

One more. 

So okay, it turns into his tongue in Peter's mouth and his hand nestled nice and warm between Peter's legs, not grabbing anything. Yet.

When he pulls back, warm brown eyes watch him. They've still got that puppy-eyed look to them that used to give Tony a complex. Cradle robbing. What can he say? Surprisingly it doesn't leave you with peace of mind.

But that was in the past. Sure, he's still old enough to be the kid's father but the important thing, and Tony likes to remind himself of this, is that the kid, isn't a kid anymore, but a 21 year old, recently graduated, adult.

"Sorry I worried you," Peter says.

"Hmm, your masked menace of a friend not around to help you out?" he asks. Just asking. Really, that's all he's doing. It's got nothing to do with the fact that the homicidal anti-hero asshole Peter managed to befriend is ripped beyond what any human being should be allowed. Tony consoles himself with the fact that as long as it's not Thor level, then it can be forgiven.

"He's not—" Peter just groans and lets his head fall back again. He hooks a leg around Tony's hip, wrapping tight—see? Flexible slice of heaven, and this isn't even the best thing Peter can do with them—and palms the nape of Tony's neck, dragging him back down to nuzzle into Tony's neck. "Anyway, I'm fine." 

Then Peter stills.

Tony pulls back to look down at the frown on Peter's face. "What? Stunned again by what an amazing being I am?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in DC?"

Boring. "Am I? I can't recall." Tony settles his weight, sinking deeper into the bed and Peter. He runs his hand over sleek muscle and locks it behind Peter's knee. He grinds down. "You sure you're not hurting?"

Peter moans. "Miss Potts is gonna—"

"Yeah, sure," Tony mutters, scrapes his teeth over Peter's clavicle instead, "so, you good?"

Peter sighs. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Good."

And just like that, Tony is good too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way through!
> 
> If you enjoyed the fic, please follow me at atanih88.tumblr.com for upcoming fic updates and other fannish stuff.
> 
> ♥


End file.
